


Hope Despite the Odds

by Liritar



Series: Krogan Family Values [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Post-Reaper War, angst/fluff whiplash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liritar/pseuds/Liritar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Wrex stands vigil over the man he loves, hoping and despairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Despite the Odds

Wrex stood in the hospital room, one of the few places on Earth he’d seen not filled with rubble. He guessed they’d cleaned the place up pretty fast. They’d needed it. Not that he cared. No, all that had his attention was the body on the bed. Bruised, broken, and practically lifeless, apart from the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

It broke his heart to see Shepard like this, not that he let it show. And… he’d almost given up hope of finding him at _all,_ much less alive. Now… now he had something to hope for.

That hope dwindled as the days went on, and Shepard remained unchanged. Doctors came and left without his acknowledgement, except for a brief chat with Chakwas. She knew Shepard. She understood that this wasn’t him, couldn’t really be him. Shepard was always full of life.

The mass relays were repaired, and he was running out of excuses. He had a clan to govern, and children on the way. He couldn’t stay there for one human, even the savior of the universe. Even the only person besides himself he’d ever loved.

 _One more day,_ he’d tell himself. _Just one more day._

Another week passed, and hope faded into despair. He had to leave. If he could take Shepard back with him to Tuchanka, he would, but… human doctors were better than anything his people could do. Science wasn’t their strong point, and never had been.

Looking down at his love for what might be the last time, Wrex felt tears threatening to form in his eyes. Krogan didn’t cry. He wouldn’t allow it. He channeled all his emotions into anger, the krogan fail-safe, letting out a howl of frustrated rage and slamming his frontal plate into the wall. Cracks webbed along the plaster and dust drifted over his face.

There was a soft cough behind him, and then a voice—weak and rough, but recognizable. “I… thought I heard… a krogan.”

He whirled, mouth gaping. He’d imagined that. Hadn’t he? Shepard’s eyes were still tightly shut. Nothing appeared changed. And then the man’s fingers twitched. As if he wanted to reach out, but couldn’t summon the energy.

Seconds later he was at the bedside, Shepard’s hand in his. “Where else would I be?” he said gruffly.

“Wrex.” The fingers moved weakly against his. He coughed again. “I… must be alive. Death… can’t hurt… this much.”

Wrex forced a chuckle. “I should have known you’d be whining like a quarian.”

Shepard’s lips twitched slightly. “Yeah. That’s me.” He was silent for a moment. “How bad is it, Wrex? Really?”

“Humph. What the hell do doctors know, anyway? They weren’t sure you’d even wake up.”

“Weren’t sure… How long has it been?” Shepard laboriously opened his eyes, looking up at Wrex with wavering focus.

“About a month,” the krogan admitted shortly. His hand tightened around his lover’s, giving at least a hint of how much he’d suffered, waiting.

Shepard didn’t comment, merely moving his fingers inside his grip, attempting to squeeze back. “You look thinner,” was all he said, gazing up at him.

Wrex managed an amused grumble. “Are you saying I was fat?”

The man’s lips twitched. “What was it Liara said? More of the legend to love?”

“Shut up, pyjak.” He bent down to gently kiss Shepard’s forehead. “Sleep, love. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’ve done nothing but sleep.” The man’s lids slid shut and he let out a small sigh. Despite his words, he was out in minutes.

Wrex stared down at him for a long moment, his heart soaring. He was going to have his Shepard back. Bakara could handle Tuchanka until Shepard was recovered enough to travel. A useless vigil was one thing, but he wasn’t leaving _his_ human to the mercy of these doctors. He smiled down at Shepard, then went to inform those idiots exactly how stupid they were.

And that Shepard had woken up.

 

“Wrex. Settle down before I tranquilize you myself.” The doctor turned from Shepard, her voice calm and collected, but amusement danced in her eyes. “I’m not letting you take him until I finish, you know,” Chakwas continued, “and you’re making this take longer, stomping around like that. Now _sit._ ”

Wrex dropped into the sturdy chair they’d supplied him when he first started haunting Shepard’s room, grumbling with ill grace. “I could just shoot you and take him.”

Shepard laughed weakly. “Wrex, sweetie, if you shoot Karin, you’re not getting laid tonight.”

“It’s good to know I’m worth at least a night of celibacy,” she said dryly, “but you, Shepard, are in no shape for that sort of thing, regardless of who our krogan friend shoots. I’m only releasing you because I trust you to take care of yourself, and make him behave.” She chuckled softly. “Don’t make me regret it.”

The krogan glared at her for a moment, then lowered his eyes. When he spoke, his voice was gruff, but softer than usual. “I’m not gonna hurt him, Chakwas.”

“You’d better not,” Karin said firmly. “You do not want to hear me scold. I’m told it’s quite acerbic.” She flashed him a small smile and returned to her examination.

Patience had never been Wrex’s strong suit. His feet tapped restlessly on the ground as he watched Chakwas do various, apparently pointless things to Shepard. “Are you done yet?”

The doctor shot him a speaking look, and he sank back into his seat, scowling sullenly. Right. He had to take his mind off things. Killing. That always worked. He’d gone through picturing twenty seven ways to kill pyjaks when Karin pulled back, nodding.

“He’s as well as he can be, under the circumstances. I still don’t think it’s the best idea for him to leave, but I know how determined you both are.” She placed a gentle hand on Shepard’s shoulder. “I’ve written down very strict instructions, Commander, and I expect you to follow them to the letter.” She flashed a small smile. “I’ve sent along a copy to your krogan lady-friend, so don’t try to think you can lie about it.”

The men’s eyes met, and they groaned in unison. “I thought you were my friend, Karin,” Shepard said with a mock pout.

“I’m your doctor first, and I know you too well.” She bent down to kiss his cheek. “Take care of yourself, Commander. I’ll miss you.”

“You too, Karin.”

Wrex let the two of them have a moment, then moved to the bedside and carefully lifted Shepard, carrying him effortlessly. He’d lost so much weight, he wasn’t even a light burden anymore. He cradled him gently, nodding at the doctor. “Thank you,” he said gruffly.

Karin pulled open the door, holding it for him. “Take care of yourself, too, Wrex. I have few enough comrades left, these days.”

“You’re always welcome in Urdnot territory,” he muttered. “Come visit.”

“I might, if we ever get back on our feet.” She patted his back. “Now go. Get him out of here before the vultures descend. Too many people think he can change things. He doesn’t need to be bothered.”

Wrex glanced down, noticing that Shepard was already asleep in his arms. So weak. In another lifetime, that would have disgusted him, but… now, it just made him more determined to protect the man. “They’d have to get through me.”

“I’m counting on it.” With that, they parted ways, the doctor going deeper into the hospital, and Wrex heading to the spaceport, and home.


End file.
